


In the Span of Twenty-Four Hours

by dukekitty



Series: Poly Captains [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: After Party, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, MINOR taiju/yuzuriha, Modern AU, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Star Gazing, chrome and tsukasa are in the science club, gen is a magician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukekitty/pseuds/dukekitty
Summary: Chrome had always been a fan of Asagiri Gen and his magic. When Tsukasa invites both Senku and Chrome to the show he is performing in, the pair had no idea the lasting impact their choice would make. Intertwined fates lead all parties locked in a path that would change their lives foreverA fic in which Byakuya warns Senku not to chase after girls, so he brings four guys home instead.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu/Asagiri Gen/ Ryusui Nanami/Ukyo Saionij, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Series: Poly Captains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	In the Span of Twenty-Four Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a two part series~ Thank you guys for all the love from my first fic, and heres to many more in the future~
> 
> -Duke

The hazy evening spring sun gleamed through the window of the upstairs chemistry lab. A gentle breeze danced softly through the open windows, tickling the hairs of the students who stood in the classroom. The once filled halls now emptied as the final school bell sang its last song hours ago, which left the five science club members free range of the school as they watched intently at what the club leader was demonstrating. Senku pulled out the jar full of liquid and inside sat a spherical object. 

“After 24 hours, the acetic acid from the vinegar completely dissolved the calcium carbonate shell.” Senku grinned devilishly. “But this is a baby level experiment. I wanted to do something that big oaf could understand.”

“I see.” Taiju beamed, his eyes shining with enthusiasm as he hovered over the container.

“Still! It was fun to see how the egg bubbled up before we stowed it away.” Yuzuriha nodded, equally enthused. 

Senku folded his arms and leaned on the table. “Take it out of the flask and give it a bounce.” He closed his eyes confidently and smirked.

Chrome was the one who eagerly grabbed the object. He brought it up close to his face to inspect what used to be a perfectly healthy egg. Its shell now reduced to a rubbery wet ball that was opaque in nature. The reflections of the four other members reflected in a fish-bowl manner on the surface. After inspecting the egg, Chrome dropped it onto the counter. The egg bounced off of the table, leaving the club members dumbfounded. Even Tsukasa, who was usually reserved, had his interest piqued.

“Wow!” Chrome whistled. “That’s some baaad stuff there, Senku!” He picked up the egg off of the floor, and dusted it off. 

While everyone gathered around Chrome to take a look at the transformed egg, Senku recalled a conversation he had with his dad earlier. The morning consisted of packing for school and eating breakfast. All was at its usual pace and schedule until Byakuya interrupted this routine. Before he opened the door to leave the apartment, Byakuya stopped him with a friendly calling from across the living room. After taking a sip of his coffee, he set down the book he was reading.

“Senku, one second before you go to school.” He coughed, clearly uncertain about how to go about what he was attempting to say.

“Yes?” Senku turned around. “If it’s something important, spit it out already. I have to get going.”

“Oh, it’s nothing too important.” Byakuya smiled softly at his son, looking anywhere else but his eyes. “Just don’t go around breaking a girl’s heart.”

For once in his life, Senku froze at what his father said. Him? Going around with anyone? Who does he think he is? He gave an exasperated look towards Byakuya.

“Geez, what’s gotten into your head, old man?” He rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not some love struck idiot like Taiju. I’ll be fine.” With that, he closed the door behind him and headed to school. The last thing he wanted to do was finish that awkward conversation.

Byakuya gave Senku a skeptical glance as the door clicked shut. He shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. “Love you too, son.”

Senku shook off the memory with a shiver. For some reason his talking-to stuck with him throughout the day. The interaction crawled up his spine as he forced it down, bringing his attention back to his club members. During the time he was spaced out, they managed to not only wreak collateral damage onto the classroom, but also somehow bounce the egg out of the window. Senku sighed as his classmates laughed at the realization of their embarrassing situation, and engaged in small talk while they cleaned up their mess.

“Tsukasa, you’re going to be on live tv tonight, right?” Yuzuriha chirped. “You must be so excited!”

Tsukasa hummed and shrugged. “It’s nothing, really.” Although only the unobservant couldn’t see how secretly proud the strongest primate high schooler was. “If you work hard, you’ll gain attention.”

Chrome, on the other hand, was practically shaking with excitement. “I can’t believe you’re going to be on a show with Asagiri Gen! He’s like, my favorite magician! He’s so baaad with magic, how does he do it?”

As Chrome did a small excited dance, Senku gave his two cents. “If you ask me, it’s all a bunch of bogus.” He scoffed. “I mean, come on. Unlike science, magic isn’t real.”

“Well, I think that he has to be real determined to be skilled in one such thing!” Taiju announced just a tad louder than everyone else, but with great enthusiasm nonetheless.

Tsukasa picked up a chair off the ground and set it back under the desk. “If you so desire, I have two extra tickets to go see the show. They were given to me as a thank you from Gen himself.”  
With this, Chrome’s eyes lit up the room. He immediately turned to Senku.

Before he had a chance to speak, Senku held up his hand. “Not going.” He sighed. “Sorry, but I’m not interested in silly hoaxes of illusions. The only people who believe magic is real is children and Taiju.”

He eyeballed Chrome. “And you too.”

Taiju and Chrome teamed up and flanked Senku from both sides. Their looming energy over the magic denyer was a tidal wave of peer pressure. After a small moment of silence, the smaller man finally gave in.

“Alright, alright.” He waved his hand. “I’ll go with you Chrome, so stop your whining.” 

Chrome practically leaped across the room, arms wide, and latched onto Senku. His overenthusiasm was most annoying to Senku at times, but it was also admirable. Chrome laughed and grinned ear to ear.

“Haha! Yes! I promise you won’t be disappointed!” Chrome shook Senku in his unconsentual hug. The latter’s temper flares as he attempted to shake Chrome off of his side. 

“Hey, get off of me!” He said, as Chrome let go, but still keeping his hands on Senku’s shoulders.

“Ooh, this is going to be so fun! Get excited, Senku!” Chrome’s eyes sparkled with the whole night sky.

Senku picked his ear. Only the unobservant, in every case Chrome, didn’t catch the slight blush the scientist had. “I better be impressed.” He muttered. 

By this time, the room was fully picked up and everything was back where it was supposed to go. The club members gathered by the door as everyone took their leave together. Tsukasa turned to Yuzuriha and Taiju.

“What are your plans for this evening?” He inquired. “You two didn’t seem too eager to take the offer of my tickets.”

Yuzuriha turned a deep scarlet. Sweating buckets, she stammered out “Ahah, well you see.” She touched her pointer fingers together and looked away. “Taiju and I are going to the conbini after club.” Taiju turned his head, also sweating buckets. Their relationship was to no surprise to anyone, and it seemed like everyone was in on it except them. Even oblivious Chrome had an inkling that they were perhaps more than just fond of each other.

Tsukasa nodded and understood. He smiled and turned to Senku and Chrome, who were still wrestling out of each other’s grasp. “I will take you guys to the show with me, if that’s ok. I’ve got a lot to prepare for, so we will arrive early.” However, what he said fell on to deaf ears as the two were still wrestling out of each other’s grasp.

Yuzuriha and Taiju looked sympathetically to Tsukasa and waved their goodbyes as they also made their way out of the classroom. “Bye everyone! We will be sure to watch it on TV!” Taiju shouted as they left. Which left Chrome and Senku suddenly alone together with Tsukasa without them noticing. 

Tsukasa pulled the two apart, taking note how Chrome looked slightly disappointed his up-close and personal time with Senku was cut short, as he wasn’t done teasing him. Now with their full attention, Tsukasa spoke.

“Come on, you two. Let’s head out.” He turned and walked out of the classroom. The two scientists snickered at each other and followed suit.

Ryusui was absolutely throwing a fit. He was hosting a party for one of his favorite magicians after his show tonight and he had to impress him. His cellar ran out of the best wine for the occasion, the carpets literally did not match the drapes, and he couldn’t decide which tie looked best on him right now. All of these things combined made his temper run thin. He did a mental checklist of the things that were going well in his head to calm himself down. Francois took care of the kitchen, and he could always trust them to do a more than excellent job. The venue he rented was more than a subpar place, as the vineyard he chose was renowned for its cherry blossoms and luscious plants in the springtime. Currently, he had his personal bodyguard Ukyo help him with getting dressed.

“Try not to get so stressed.” Ukyo reasoned. “I can tell you’re worrying from where I’m standing. It’s like I can hear your thoughts you know.” He huffed.

He took a step back and frowned. “Definitely go with the golden tie.” He declared. As he undid the other tie he deemed unworthy, Ryusui thought about how close his bodyguard was with him. Growing up, he didn’t have many close friends, as many of the people he met relied on him and his wealth and political fame. There were not many true people in his life that valued him as an individual without seeking for some hidden personal gain. In a sense, Ukyo was a breath of fresh air between talking with double sided business men and the life of a company heir.

Ukyo had been there for the Nanami family ever since he started working as a bodyguard outside of his military duty. The Nanami family hired his service for the past several years and upon Ryusui’s request, has stayed his personal bodyguard whenever he was available. 

“What makes this Gen so special? You’re not usually this upset.” ukyo spoke after a long silence, still fiddling with the golden tie. Ryusui was also grateful for his companion’s straightforwardness and perceptive nature, even if he tried to hide it. 

“I have been a fan of his ever since he started performing magic for the stage.” He made a grand gesture with his arms. “I’ve seen him and his magic grow up as I have, and it’d be an honor to meet with him.” 

“Yes, that’s very nice.” Ukyo half-absentmindedly said, straightening the tie. “Alright, perfect. You look stunning as usual, Ryusui.”

Hearing his first name sent fireworks of pride off in Ryusui’s brain. It was only recently when Ukyo started calling him that instead of Nanami, and even longer since Ryusui implored him to be less formal. Ryusui turned up his head and grinned.

“Yes, as per usual.” He confidentially smirked. Although he could sense Ukyo’s nonchalantness with this event. 

“This event is different from others we have had before, you know.” This piqued Ukyo’s interest. 

“Oh? And how is that, Nanami-san?” He teased. Ryusui almost slapped the smile from his face, but laughed along as well.

“Imagine it.” He largely gestured past Ukyo as he spun the boy around, pressing him against his chest. “Your childhood hero! Finally getting to meet them! How wonderful that would be!” He noticed the smaller boy’s hesitation and spun him back around to face him. 

“Did you have a childhood hero?” He posed. 

Ukyo’s she’s darted to the floor, unsure of how to answer. Ryusui noticed he bore the tiniest frown, but only for a fraction of a second before he looked at him and smiled. 

“That’s a story for a different day.” He said as he slipped from Ryusui’s embrace. “More importantly, let’s finish the preparations for the party. I’m sure other employees require your presence.” He smoothed out Ryusui’s suit and took a step back to get a last scan through of the aesthetic. Pleased with his work, he nodded.

“Let’s get going now, shall we?” He took a step back to let Ryusui take the lead. As he passed his perhaps more than dear friend, he couldn’t deny himself a perhaps more than friendly slap to his ass. Ukyo turned a bright cherry red and covered his mouth.

“You’ll tell me one day, right?” Ryusui said as he stepped out of the door, leaving Ukyo dumbfounded and full of thoughts. He shook his head took his hand off his mouth to hold his chin. He smiled softly. 

“Yes, perhaps I will one day.”

The dimly lit studio audience bustled about with anticipation as the bright stage sat empty, waiting for the cast of characters to start the show. Chrome leaned over to Senku and excitedly whispered. 

“It’s so cool we get to sit in the front row!” His fists were shaking with excitement. “I wonder if Tsukasa is talking with Gen right now! I wonder if he’s talking to him about us!” He squealed. Thinking about that possibility made him weak in the knees and sent butterflies to his stomach. The chance that his idol was talking about him??? At this rate he would be sick before the show even started. 

“Someone’s mind is all over the place.” Senku noted. He would never admit it, but seeing Chrome so happy made him also tingle with joy. He crossed his arms.

“Whether he’s talking about us or not, Gen better impress, or else you’re paying for next club meeting’s snacks.” He teased him. Chrome shook his head with certainty.

“There’s no way you won’t be impressed!” He bounced in his seat. Senku’s retort was cut short as the dim lights turned all the way off and the audience fell silent as the “on air” sign lit up. The pair settled down in their seats. Chrome did not stop bouncing.

Gen, adorned in a two piece suit, a purple bow tie, and a top hat popped out stage left and waved to the audience, a bright smile on his face. He bowed as flowers suddenly appeared in his hands. The mentalist stuck them in a vase placed on stage and addressed the camera. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to tonight’s show!” He opened his arms wide and doves took to the sky, appearing from seemingly nowhere. 

Senku learned over to Chrome and whispered “Compartments in his sleeve.” Which earned him a smack from the latter. 

“My, my! I see a full audience here tonight!” Gen inspected the crowd. “I hope those who are watching at home will also be entertained~” he winked deviously at the camera.

The opening act consisted of a variety of magic, mostly showing off his sleight of hand skills. Rabbits out of hats, bouquets out of batons, and coins changing into goldfish the second it hits water. The latter being the most impressive to Senku. He tried to hide his excitement, however. His unwavering attempt at unenthusiasm struggled to keep itself hidden as he found himself genuinely enjoying the show. Around an hour or so after small tricks and illusions, Gen had an announcement.

“Now, before we get to our main event tonight, I would like to have a volunteer from our lovely audience!” He cooed. The crowd around Senku rustled about with excitement. Gen surveyed the audience with intent, before locking eyes with none other than Senku himself.

“You there,” he stifled a laugh. “in the… lab coat? Please make your way to the stage.” 

Chrome almost jumped out of his seat, and practically pushed the scientist towards the stage. “Senku!!! Go, what are you waiting for?!” His fists shook with excitement. Senku stood up, crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and grinned.

“Alright, but promise me this, mentalist.” He pointed to the magician, who wasn’t quite sure how to act. “Your magic must be so good, that even I won’t be able to figure out the science behind it!”

Gen smirked evilly along with Senku. “Oh, believe me good sir, it will leave even the smartest of people stumped.” He extended his arm out to the scientist, who accepted it with confidence. 

Chrome’s jaw dropped as he saw Senku practically disappear from a red curtain that was placed over him seconds prior. Everyone applauded the stunt. Gen waved them off.

“Hold your applause, please. The real trick is~” Gen paused. Chrome was leaning so far in his seat, any further and he would fall off. “Cameras and spotlight on the gentleman’s seat, please!” The magician announced. 

Chrome spun around to see that Senku was back in his seat, shrugging off the lights like it was no big deal. Incredulous, Chrome spat out.

“W-What?! Senku! How did you-!” But Senku simply held up his hand and grinned. 

“Magic, Chrome.”

The rest of the show continued with more tricks and illusions, the main event being the strongest primate high schooler performing an escape stunt which required breaking out of chains that seemed impossible for any normal person. Underwater. Upside down. How he agreed to be a part of any of this remained a mystery. Afterwards, once the crowd of people thinned out, the pair waited on Tsukasa to congratulate him on his great achievement. Chrome couldn’t wait to pester him to ask how he did it, as he was already prodding Senku to spill his secret as well. He gave up after Senku refused to answer him, who secretly relished in his frustration. Their banter was halted when Tsukasa walked over to them from backstage, Gen trailing right behind him. 

Tsukasa gestured to Chrome and Senku. “These were the two I was talking about.” Chrome gasped. This whole series of events was a line of euphoria punches to his brain. Chrome bowed furiously. 

“What an honor to meet you!” He bounced back up and gestured to his partner. “This is Senku, and I’m Chrome. I loved your show! How did you do-“ He started, but was cut off.

“Magic, my dear Chrome~ and a magician never reveals his secrets” he winked to Senku, who in turn coughed.

“Your show was as expected.” The scientist rolled his eyes towards Chrome and sneered. “He overhyped the majority of it, but I’m glad he finally got to see it so I don’t have to hear him chatter about it all the time.” 

Gen giggled softly. “I live to entertain, my dear. Next time I’ll try harder to sway your heart~” Senku immediately turned slightly red but subdued the shock of being talked to this way for the first time. 

“Please, don’t. I already have one try hard in my life.” He quipped.

“Hey!” Chrome started but was once again cut off.

“I will return home, will I walk you two to the station?” Tsukasa asked. Gen raised his hand.

“Actually, I was just about to invite you three to an after party. The Nanami Corporation is holding one in my name, apparently the son of the CEO is a fan of mine.” Chrome’s eyes burst from his head. Senku was also caught by surprised and choked.

“The Nanami Corporation?!” Chrome yelled after recooperating. Gen waved his arms in embarrassment.

“Please! Not so loud.” He said, exasperated. “He said it would be small. Who am I to decline if the heir to the Nanami Corporation wished to throw me a party. It’s not typically my scene, but I’ve taken quite a liking to you guys.” He winked at the two.

“Could it be fate? Love at first sight?” He teased. “Tsukasa, please catch me, for I shall faint~” 

The primate high schooler stifled a laugh. “I’m afraid I can’t join you guys. I really must be going now if I want to catch the last train.” He turned to Senku and Chrome. “Thank you for coming. Gen, they are in your care now, keep them safe.” He nodded and exited the building.

“He sure can be a scary guy.” He sighed. 

Senku’s eyes lit up mischievously. “Now, tell us more about this party.”

Ryusui was a master at small talk. Being raised to hold a conversation with anyone, it was useful for events such as these. He hated it, however. The mindless back and forth of people who ultimately don’t care bored him to death and the next life over. He finally finished the preparations and by this time, the show should have just ended. That did not mean he wasn’t nervous though. Tired of pacing, the corporate heir found himself on a stroll in the night through a path covered in cherry blossoms. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he admired the effort it took to create such beauty. Even with the ground path lights, he could still feel the plants alongside him. But he knew that every flower, tree, and branch was meticulously placed to achieve the best results. Reminded of himself, he stopped there, before he let the thought make him sick. Crunchy footsteps on the gravel forced his attention behind him.

“Nervous, still?” Ukyo stopped beside him. The light night breeze rustled his hair, also causing pink petals to dance around the pair. He also took a deep breath, the refreshing blossoms had a calming effect on both of them.

“There’s nothing you can hide from me, Ryusui, however hard you may try to push it down.” His bodyguard said softly. The other man snapped his fingers.

“Tch. I’m not hiding anything. I’m fine! Just nerves. That’s all there is to it.” He wondered if he spoke too fast and unconvincingly. Ukyo shook his head, smiled, and looked up at the sky full of stars.

“What a beautiful night.” He sighed. “I never see stars like these when I’m hundreds of feet in the ocean depths.” He said. The lights danced in his eyes. “The dust specks that appear in front of the headlights amidst the pitch black ocean serve as stars there.” Ryusui acknowledged this in silence, also taking in the hundreds of stars that lit up the sky. Suddenly, Ukyo winced.

“Sorry. There was a transmission in the ear piece.” He took out the wired earbud and held it out a few inches as the person on the other end still chatted away. Ryusui looked sympathetically at him.

“No, I should apologize.” He started. “ I knew you had sensitive hearing and yet I didn’t find an alternative to this. Let’s get you inside so we can get you a handheld transceiver.”

“That won’t be an issue. Besides, your guest of honor has arrived.” He smiled. “Now, let’s go shall we? Don’t want to keep them waiting now don’t we.”

The venue was grand. And grand was an understatement. Surrounding the property were fields of grapes, all leading up to the manor at the center. The gothic building penetrated the tops of large cherry blossom trees, lights trailed up to the grand entryway. The full moon illuminated the whole property with its soft light, and the stars twinkled alongside it. When the trio walked into view of the vineyard, they felt so much smaller in the world. 

Gen noticed how all the stars reflected in Chrome’s eyes as he stared at the vineyard. On the way there, the two of them introduced themselves and Gen felt how much chemistry the two shared. He learned of the club they share, and it had been a year since he graduated, but he admired the dedication the pair put into science. It almost reminded him of his commitment to psychology. 

“Wow…” Speechless Chrome managed to mutter. The sight of what laid before them had completely shocked the trio. Gen was not expecting the party thrown in his honor to be this over the top.

“I thought you said it would be pretty small.” Senku prodded Gen.

“That’s what he told me.” Gen said, still in awe.

“Maybe…” Chrome struggled to wrap his brain around what he was attempting to say. “What if this is his version of small?”

Senku and Gen swallowed their greed and the three started down the gravel path filled with the most lavish nature, heading straight towards what would change their lives forever.

“Welcome, Asagiri Gen!” The Nanami Corporation’s heir boomed across the manor’s entrance hall from the top of a staircase. “Please, make yourself comfortable. If there is anything you require, I am at your service.” With that he bowed and made his way down the staircase. All of the guests began mingling again, a small ensemble of strings started up a smooth melody. As Senku saw the heir weave through the crowd towards Gen, he grabbed Chrome.

“Yep, we will see you later, Gen! Snobby rich people is not our scene.” He gave his best half-ass grin and bolted, Chrome yelling in shock right behind him. Gen stared incredulously at the pair as they dashed off. He turned his gaze towards Nanami as he neared him. 

“Asagiri Gen! It’s an absolute pleasure to finally meet you.” He shook his hand with such uncharacteristic passion that any passerby would have confused him for a fanboy. He coughed and regained his composure as he gently laid a kiss on the other’s hand. 

“I hope your walk up the path was as beautiful as it was for me.” He smiled up at Gen. 

He shot his arm back, alarmed. “I-I, uhm…” he stammered. “Yes, it was quite lovely.” He nodded, dumbfounded. 

“In any case, please make yourself at home. Everyone here is a fan of your amazing work.” He paused and looked past Gen, pointing towards two high school students, who were currently grabbing the charcoal ashes out of the grand central fireplace. 

“Are those two with you?” He turned back towards Gen and cocked his head.

“I’ve never met them in my life.” He smiled innocently and coughed. 

“I see. I will have them escorted out immediate--”

“Thank you” Gen stammered for the second time in one conversation, “for this lovely party, Nanami-san.” The corporate heir turned his attention back to Gen, and became soft once more.

“It’s my pleasure. And if it won’t trouble you, please call me Ryusui.” He flashed the mentalist one of his most charming smiles. Gen in turn blushed slightly.

“Then call me Gen, please.” He said. Ryusui’s eyes widened, then softened once more. 

“Accompany me to the garden?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far and enjoyed reading, please check out my Twitter @Duke_kitty_
> 
> The final half coming soon~


End file.
